Vikki and Vance Casino
|footer = An overview of the casino }} The Vikki and Vance Casino is a casino in Primm. Background This casino is named after the outlaws Vikki and Vance. When the player character first encounters it, the casino will be filled with Primm townsfolk. They have barricaded themselves inside due to the escaped convicts that have taken over the exterior areas of the town, killed the sheriff, and taken the deputy hostage. Layout Inside the entrance are rows of slot machines. Beyond the entryway is the casino floor, which is dominated by the death car, which is the car Vikki & Vance were driving when they were shot and killed. On the left is the cashier, where (once gambling begins again) the player character can buy chips and exchange currency. Gambling ;Games * The Vikki and Vance offers Blackjack, Roulette, and Slots. * The Vikki and Vance pays 3:2 on blackjack, and the dealer must stand on 17's. ;Rewards and Ban As the player character earns chips, the casino offers increasing gifts: * 625+ chips = 20 more Vikki and Vance Casino chips * 1,250+ chips = Stealth Boy * 1,875+ chips = leather armor, reinforced Once the player character has earned 2,500+ chips, the casino will ban them permanently. Related quests * My Kind of Town * A Team of Moronic Mercenaries * A Pair of Dead Desperados, I * Big Winner, Vikki & Vance Notes * In order for the casino to reopen, the quest My Kind of Town must be finished. A few days after finishing the quest, a group of New California Republic deserters, led by Layla, will appear in the casino. The casino will reopen for business three days after this interaction. * A display case in front of the "death car" is supposed to hold Vance's 9mm submachine gun, but it has been stolen. Talking to Primm Slim after discovering this will reveal that he is convinced it is still there. A Science skill of 50 will allow access to an audio log documenting the theft. The gun can be found in the Wins hideout. * Once the player character has successfully completed My Kind of Town and chosen a sheriff, the townsfolk will leave the casino. * Once the confrontation with the deserters is resolved peacefully, most items and containers previously marked as owned will temporarily become unowned. This will allow the player character to loot them without incurring a Karma penalty. There are a few exceptions, most notably the cash registers and the locked safes. These will still be marked as owned and opening them will incur Karma loss. If Layla and the deserters are killed instead of securing a peaceful resolution, all items and containers will remain owned. * In the back room of the casino, there is a framed article about a resident being splattered on the Bison Steve Hotel rollercoaster. * Being banned from gambling at the Vikki and Vance does not affect the progress of completing the achievement/trophy The Courier Who Broke the Bank. * Although Primm Slim tells the Courier that Vikki and Vance perished while caught in the crossfire between police and a gang of bank robbers in Plano Texas, the death car on display in the museum appears to have taken gunfire to only the driver's side of the vehicle. Appearances Vikki and Vance Casino appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Vikki and Vance Casino is based on the real world location of Whiskey Pete's in Primm, Nevada. The death car is likewise located here, based on the 1934 Ford Deluxe V-8 that the real world Bonnie and Clyde were driving when killed. Bugs * Sometimes gambling will never resume, even after finding Primm a new sheriff and dealing with Layla. * When entering the casino, Mrs. Nash and a random settler/resident may enter the room containing the cashier's office. This allows the player character to walk straight in the back and help themself to the contents of the safes without worrying about the door. * Sometimes after busting the bank at the casino and being banned the chips stay permanently in the inventory and can be cashed over and over again. * After the latest update, the residents will stay in the casino after completing the quest My Kind of Town. If the quest is completed before the update, the residents will return to the casino. This will prevent the player character from bartering with Johnson Nash and he will only say to give him a moment to return to his store if chosen to barter with. * If the player character is wearing reinforced leather armor or has a set in their inventory, they will not receive reinforced leather armor as a prize from the floor manager. Gallery FNV Protectron.jpg|Primm Slim near the death car Vikki & Vance Casino_-_at_night.jpg|Vikki and Vance Casino at night FoNV working broken light.png|The only working street light in Primm, near the casino Vikki&Vancebillboard.jpg|Vikki and Vance casino billboard next to the road to Primm FNV loading desktop02.jpg Category:Post-War businesses Category:Pre-War companies Category:Fallout: New Vegas casinos Category:Primm buildings de:Kasino Vikki & Vance es:Casino de Vikki y Vance it:Vikki e Vence Casinò pl:Kasyno Vikki i Vance'a pt:Vikki and Vance Casino ru:Казино «Викки и Вэнс» uk:Казино «Віккі та Венс»